Waiting For Superman
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: Bree wants to finally have her Superman come sweep her off her feet and take her away. She wants to be in love. Unfortunately she can't seem to find it, or him, anywhere...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats, unfortunately, but I **_**do**_** own the story! :P Based off of Daughtry's song "Waiting for Superman"…**

**Enjoy!**

Bree sighed as she leaned against the row of lockers, watching as couples passed by her while holding hands. Or hugging each other. Or giving each other loving kisses…

She wondered why _she_ couldn't have that. Except for being bionic, she was perfectly normal. So why wasn't she hanging on some guy's arm as if her life depended on it? Why wasn't her boyfriend whispering into her ear that he loved her?

Oh, right, because she didn't _have_ one.

Suddenly she felt a presence beside her. She turned her head to see Chase, wearing his usual plaid getup, leaning against the lockers with her. "Hey."

"Do you ever wonder why you're alone?" She asked abruptly.

He gave her a funny look. "Is that supposed to be an insult?"

She rolled her eyes and turned her whole body to face him. "No, I meant _me_." He nodded in understanding. "Lately I've been feeling…"

"Alone?" He finished for her, an eyebrow arched.

She gave a slow nod. "Yep."

"Bree, you're _perfectly capable_ of getting a boyfriend. I think you just haven't wanted one-"

"But I do!" She interrupted. "I do want one!"

He chuckled. "Okay, then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I'm still _single_." She said as if it were obvious, making him chuckle even more. "Stop laughing at me!"

"Fine, but I still don't see your dilemma. Most guys at this school would ask you out if you simply _smiled_ at them."

"I don't just want to go out with someone, I want a _real_ relationship. One where a guy buys me flowers and tells me that seeing me is his favorite part of the day."

"Wow, asking a bit _much_, aren't you?" He raised an eyebrow.

She chuckled. "You know what I mean. I want to be _in love._" His expression lost the humor. "But I don't exactly see anyone breaking down my door to be with me, do you?"

"Maybe you just haven't found the right guy yet." He suggested, shrugging his shoulders. "Or you _have_, but you've been blind to it."

Just then Ethan, Bree's somewhat ex-boyfriend, walked by. She spotted him and a smile formed on her lips. "I think you're right, Chase."

He followed her gaze and smirked. "Isn't that your former _little decimal point_?"

Bree glanced at Chase out of the corner of her eye. "The 'former' part may be temporary." With that she pushed off of the lockers and made her way over to him.

_Ethan_

Since the first high school dance that Adam, Bree and Chase went to, Bree had had eyes for Ethan Wescott. He was cute, smart and had a positive attitude. All things that Bree found were important qualities in a guy. So when he expressed his interest in her, she jumped on the chance.

Their budding romance had been sweet and endearing. They had the cute pet names for each other, they could hold hands in the hallway and not feel weird about it and they both got nervous at the sight of each other.

But that was about it.

Bree realized that, when she and Ethan were in the cafeteria studying one day, they didn't have much to talk about besides Chemistry. Whenever she would ask him a question about his family or hobbies, he would give a one word response and then fall silent. And it bugged her _immensely_.

She tried to ignore it and focus on how he made her feel. But then, unfortunately, she saw that the butterflies she usually got when seeing his smile were no longer there. He didn't have a shimmering light around him that made him seem like an angel anymore. He was just another boy that she didn't have much in common with.

Finally she confronted him one day about her feelings, and was relieved to find that he felt the same way. They had had a small spark upon meeting each other. But that just wasn't enough to build a lasting relationship on. So they agreed on staying friends and had a clean breakup.

The day after the break up, Bree sat in her old bedroom – also known as Tasha's sewing room – when Chase came in with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Don't you know how to knock?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

He ignored her comment. "I heard about you and Ethan."

"Oh, yeah." She nodded, looking down at her notebook in her lap. "What did you hear?"

"That you two are no longer an _item_." He said, putting emphasis on the slang word. Bree laughed lightly at his dorkiness. "What happened?"

She shrugged and pushed her notebook aside. "We just weren't right for each other. After the honeymoon phase nerves wore off, I saw that we didn't have much in common. And he got boring."

Chase chuckled. "That explains the lack of tears." Bree, smirking, nodded. "Although you _do_ seem down."

She met his gaze. "It's just…I'm back where I started. Alone and wanting that _in love_ feeling."

"So it didn't work out with Ethan. Big deal! What's that saying, '_there are other fish in the sea'_ or something?" He wondered aloud.

Bree smiled. "Yeah, I guess. I just wish those fish weren't so hard to _catch,_ let alone _find_."

She looked up to see Chase looking at her seriously. "You just haven't been looking in the right place." Then he smirked. "But I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're not as dumb as you look."

"Thanks?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

He nodded at her and turned to leave, letting her alone with her thoughts. _"You just haven't been looking in the right place."_ What did he mean by that?

She decided to ignore it and, while walking the halls at school the next day, was too busy texting Caitlyn to realize that she took a wrong turn and ended up in a section of the building that she wasn't familiar with.

Before she started to panic, however, she spotted a boy not ten feet away and ran, at normal speed, over to him. "Hi, I'm Bree, and I'm pretty sure I'm lost."

The boy turned to her. "I'm Owen Stillwell."

She couldn't process words correctly as he smiled at her. It was as if her entire knowledge of the English language flew out the window and she was left to gape like a fish. "Oh, um, I'm Bree."

"I know, you just told me." He chuckled, making her do a mental face palm. "So how can I help you?"

She finally got a grip and said, "I think I took a wrong turn when walking and I ended up here. The problem is; I don't know where _here_ is."

Owen chuckled and explained, "This is the ARTS wing. I'm guessing you're not much of an artsy person because you haven't been here before?"

She nodded, laughing off her nerves. "You're absolutely right."

"Well, here, let me take you back." He offered her his elbow and she took it as a blush formed on her cheeks.

Then Chase's words echoed in her mind.

"_You just haven't been looking in the right place."_

"Huh, so _this_ is what he meant," Bree thought as she followed Owen down the hall.

_Owen_

Bree's relationship with Owen was different than her previous one. While she could hold Ethan's hand and gush over his nicknames for her, it was as if it were the complete opposite with Owen.

Not that he didn't adore her. He often referred to her as his _muse_, which she could do nothing but melt at. But he wasn't as public with his feelings as Ethan had been. He wouldn't wrap his arm around her shoulders or kiss her cheek. He explained that his true love was his art.

She ignored the fact that she came _second_ in his life and focused on his passion for painting. He was wonderfully talented and gave many of his masterpieces to Bree as gifts, which she loved at first. Although, when they started to pile up in the corner, she noticed that she didn't really care for them anymore.

And that wasn't the only thing. She hated to compare him to Ethan, but while her last boyfriend had been positive and happy all the time – sometimes a bit _too_ much, one of the reasons that Bree left him – Owen was usually brooding and depressed. It had been attractive in the beginning, with him being the _misunderstood, poetic _type.

But, after a while, it got annoying.

Most of the time Bree couldn't tell what he was thinking. And he chose to go home and _sculpt his feelings _instead of spending time with her more times than not. She could tell within the first two weeks of being his _muse_ that it wouldn't work out in the long run.

And it didn't help that, when she finally broke it off with him, he didn't seem to care much. Instead he had said, "People drift apart in life, Bree. It only matters if those certain people are strong enough to fight for what they could've had. But, if that's not what we are, then so be it."

She walked away from him that day without much regret, adding to the mental list of reasons that his confusing metaphors were another thing why she couldn't be with him.

Later, while training in the lab with the others, Bree had been sparring with Chase when her newer breakup became the main topic of conversation.

"So you and 'painter boy' are officially broken up, huh?" Chase questioned as he threw a punch in Bree's direction.

She blocked the hit as she nodded. "Totally. I couldn't take another second of being his _inspiration_." She said the last word in a sarcastic tone. "And his name is Owen."

"What does it matter anymore?" Chase chuckled, ducking as Bree swung her leg toward him.

She laughed lightly as she regained her balance. "True."

Chase just looked at her. "You don't seem very upset."

"That's because I'm pretty sure Owen and I never even _had_ a relationship to begin with." She shrugged. "It's like it never really happened."

Chase looked thoughtful as he raised his eyebrows. "That's a good way of looking at it."

"I took your advice, you know." Bree admitted as she got into her battle stance.

He followed suit. "What do you mean?"

"You told me that I wasn't looking in the right place. Well I found Owen in a place that I wasn't used to going and it _still_ ended in me being alone!"

Chase simply looked at her for a moment before he let out a loud laugh, catching the attention of Adam and Mr. Davenport, who were training close by.

"What? What's so funny?" Bree asked, breaking her position to rest her hands on her hips.

But he just shook his head. "Nothing, nothing at all." He said between breaths.

Bree continued to stare at him before a smile broke out on her face. "Alright, whatever. Let's just fight already."

He nodded, still chuckling lightly, and they got back into position.

.

.

.

After that day, Bree had the intention of ridding her thoughts of trying to find a boyfriend. She figured that maybe, if luck was on her side, a guy would just come to her like a magnet.

One day, however, as she was walking through the park on the long way home from school, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to come face to face with someone she knew to be more Chase and Adam's friend than her own.

"Marcus!" She smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, just taking a stroll." He shrugged. Bree raised her eyebrows – she didn't know anyone who used the word _stroll_ anymore – as he asked, "Can I join you?"

"Of course." She nodded.

They began their walk together down the concrete path, finding it surprisingly easy to come up with topics to talk about. She found out what he liked to do in his free time and he asked her about her favorite things. It had been a polite conversation, but it revealed a lot.

By the end of it, which had been about three hours, Marcus turned to Bree and asked, "Hey, I know this is a bit sudden and I have a guess at what you're answer will already be, but-"

"Yes." Bree smiled, finding his rambling sweet. "I'll go on a date with you."

He returned the smile, practically beaming. "Great! I-I'll call you!"

She laughed as he walked away, stumbling over his own feet, and waved. He wasn't her usual, confident sort of guy, but she was willing to give him a chance. He _did_ come up to her after all.

_Marcus_

Bree fell for Marcus in a very short amount of time. After their first date they were practically inseparable, talking on the phone any chance they could and being with each other at school in between classes. She just couldn't believe how compatible they were.

Adam and Chase expressed their disgust in her dating one of _their_ friends on many occasions, and Leo warned her more that she was in danger because Marcus was supposedly _evil_. But Bree just ignored them because, honestly, she was enjoying her time with him.

Then the unthinkable happened. Just when she was falling deeper in her crush, it was revealed that Marcus really _was_ evil. Leo had been right all along. He had been created by Davenport's brother, Douglas, and together they planned to kidnap the lab rats and take over the world.

And to make matters worse, Marcus was bionic. Meaning that defeating him would be a task; a _difficult_ task.

Their big showdown happened when Marcus and Douglas kidnapped Donald. It had been up to Adam, Bree and Chase to save him, which would inevitably result in a long awaited confrontation with not only the Davenport brothers but also with Bree and her 'boyfriend'.

Unfortunately that talk never came. Once they got to Douglas' lair, it was nonstop chaos. During one of the fights, Marcus released a bright beam on the three lab rats that sent them sailing to the ground while he went against Leo in the exoskeleton suit.

Chase, who had fallen not far from Bree, crawled over and whispered, "This is a new form of break up."

She had rolled her eyes at his inappropriate humor.

Finally the battle was won. Marcus was crushed when the ceiling collapsed in on him, stopping Bree's heart for a moment in time, and Douglas escaped. They all ran out of there and back home, where safety happily awaited them.

That night, in the lab, Bree was sitting at the counter on one of the metallic stools. Her knees were up to her chest as she held them there with her arms, staring at the ground while lost in thought. What brought her back to reality was a thin blanket falling around her shoulders.

She looked up to see Chase smiling at her. "Hey."

She managed a small smile herself as she turned forward again. "Hi."

He took a seat next to her, his gaze never leaving the side of her face. "How are you doing, Bree?"

She shrugged, her eyes still trained on the linoleum tiling of the floor. "I've been worse." She heard him sigh. "I've been better."

She could feel his stare at the back of her head. "I know that today was a lot for you to handle-"

"What? Just because I found out my boyfriend was actually evil and plotting to kidnap me and use my powers for evil? Why would _that_ be a lot?"

He tilted his head, a small smile on his lips.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not exactly in a good state right now."

"I get it." He nodded.

"I wondered why we were so compatible." She muttered.

"Come again?"

She looked up at him. "I said I wondered why we were so compatible. How we were able to like _all _the _same_ things…" She took a breath. "It's because he did a background check on me."

Chase chuckled softly. "That's a new one, I must admit."

She just looked at him, hurt flashing in her brown eyes. "This isn't funny, Chase."

He stopped laughing immediately. "I know it isn't."

They sat in silence for a moment. She then groaned and hid her face with the blanket he had put around her. "Why did _this,_ of all things, happen? I mean, what are the odds?"

"I don't know." He sighed.

"I just want someone to love me. And I mean actually _love _me. I want to be the Lois Lane to someone's Superman. Is that too much to ask?"

She finally looked at Chase again, who was staring at her with an unreadable emotion in his eyes. "No, it's not."

"Then why don't I have it?" She asked quietly.

He blinked before scooting closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders so that she could lean her head on his chest. "You'll get it, Bree. One day a guy will come and save you from the world, never wanting to let you go for _anything_."

She smiled, messing with a loose string on his shirt. "The time will be right for it, trust me."

She raised her head to look him in the eyes. "How are you so sure?"

He shrugged, a smile on his face. "I just am."

She chuckled and resumed her position on his chest. "Well, if there's anyone I trust, it's you."

She felt him rest his chin on top of her head. They stayed like that for a few seconds before he said, "Besides, you won't be the Lois Lane to his Superman. You'll be _Wonder Woman _for sure."

She couldn't help but laugh.

.

.

.

Bree didn't even think about getting back in the dating game until _weeks_ after the incident with Marcus. She didn't even really plan on it, she was simply standing at her locker pulling books out when someone approached her.

"Hey, Bree?"

She turned to see a shy looking boy with brown hair to match his chocolate eyes. At first glance he was a very attractive guy, and Bree would've been more giddy that he was talking to her, had she been as naïve as she was when she was with Ethan.

Then she recognized. "Kavan, right?"

He looked pleased that she knew his name. "That's right. You hit me in the nose with a basketball during gym, remember?"

She smiled, closing her locker door. "Yeah, sorry about that."

He shrugged. "No worries. It's healed now anyway."

She nodded slowly, noticing that he was a bit awkward. But she liked it. "So, what's new? Other than the healed nose?"

He let out a loud laugh, making her grin. "Not much, I just noticed that you haven't been seen walking around with a guy recently. And I thought that since the dance was coming up that I…" He seemed to choke on his own words.

She could only smile in a pitying sort of way. "Kavan, are you asking me to the dance?"

He looked beat red. "Only if it isn't weird."

She chuckled. "Of course not. I mean, it's the least I could do for injuring you."

He blinked. "So..is that a _yes_?"

She tilted her head to the side. "Sure, why not?"

The excitement was evident on his face as he nodded eagerly. "Great! Th-that's great, that's-" He stumbled on a nearby trashcan, making her hold her hand over her mouth to hide her smile. But it only fazed him for a second. "I'll text you!"

She nodded as he bounded away, hoping that maybe _this time_ it could work.

_Kavan_

Kavan Christian was _definitely_ not a usual type of guy for Bree Davenport. He was clumsy, awkward and would stutter a lot during conversations with her. But he was sweet. And he seemed to really care about her. So she held onto him.

She decided to get to know him better before the dance actually came, so one day she texted him, asking him to meet her somewhere to talk. He replied almost instantly with a _yes_ and she chuckled at his eagerness.

When she met him at the small diner located two miles from her house, he was ready to pull her chair out for her. She smiled graciously at him, causing him to blush, and they began to talk about anything and everything.

She soon found out that he was one of the most caring people in the world. He was selfless, polite and overall _nice_. He was one of those people that she could never get mad at. And he showered her with compliments left and right, which she was more than okay with.

At first she was a bit hesitant. The last _sweet_ guy that she dated had been Marcus, and she knew how disastrous _that_ turned out. She was afraid that Kavan might hurt her like Marcus did, even though the chances of him turning out to be an evil villain with plans to take over the world were a million to one.

But he soon proved that wrong. He never did anything to hurt Bree, whether it be if she looked bad in a certain outfit or was in a sour mood. He would simply give her her space or tell her how beautiful she was, and that his feelings wouldn't change for her.

It was what she needed, someone who adored her and loved her. The only problem; _she_ didn't feel that way about _him_.

She knew she was being a brat. First she was complaining about how a guy never loved her, then she found someone who _did_ and she was ready to get rid of him.

But a relationship was useless if she didn't love him. There was just no _passion_. Bree knew that infatuation and excitement were important parts that needed to be there. And she didn't feel that with Kavan. He was more like a cute puppy, if anything.

The break up was hard. He wondered what went wrong and even suggested that he change because he loved her so much. But she begged him not to. She told him how he was amazing on his own and that just because it didn't work out between _them _didn't mean that he wasn't a great person.

Finally he understood that she only thought of him as a friend and accepted it.

Bree felt terrible about it, wanting to make it up to him, so she decided to introduce him to Caitlyn, who was more lonely than she was.

She was beyond happy when it resulted in a better love story for _Caitlyn _and Kavan instead of _her_ and Kavan.

Bree was sitting on the back patio, staring at the mountains behind the Davenport mansion, when Chase approached her from behind. "So, you and Kavan…"

She only nodded. "It amazes me how you always find out about my breakups."

He chuckled as he walked over and sat down beside her on the step. "I'm just surprised you went out with him in the first place. He's a bigger dork than _I_ am!"

Bree chuckled as she closed her eyes. "He was sweet. It's what I needed after _Marcus_."

She saw Chase nod out of the corner of her eye. "Right."

"If I wanted any of my past relationships to work, it would've been Kavan." She admitted with a sigh.

"Really? Why?"

She stared at the landscape for a moment. "Because he loved me. He was good to me, and he made me feel special."

Chase sighed from beside her, and she could've sworn it sounded almost discontent. "I saw the way he was with you. He put you up on a pedestal and acted as if you were the Queen of the universe."

"What's wrong with that?" She questioned, her eyebrows furrowed.

"What's _right_ with that?" He bit back. "A relationship is about being equal with each other. You should know that, Bree."

"I _do_ know that." She faced in front of her again.

"You wanted passion, right?" When she was silent, he took that as a yes. "You didn't get that with him. And that's why it didn't work."

"So?" She shrugged.

"I'm just clarifying…" He muttered.

She sighed. "Alright, Chase. If you know _everything_ about relationships like you _claim_ you do, then tell me where I can find my perfect guy."

"You just need to look harder-"

"I _have_ been looking!" She laughed incredulously. "I've been looking for months and still I'm sitting here, alone, with no one!"

"I'm here." He said quietly.

"What?" She asked, facing him again.

He was staring at the cobblestone beneath their feet, not saying a word. Then he shook his head and looked to the side. "Nothing."

She just looked at him before facing forward again. "Maybe I should just give up on love altogether.."

"Maybe you should." He shrugged.

She blinked but didn't look at him. "I'm no expert, but I don't think that's the right thing to say."

"Well what do you _want_ me to say?" He asked, his tone harsh. "I've been sitting here listening to nothing but your constant complaining about being single! I'm getting tired of it!"

She was taken aback. "Whoa."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm sorry, I just-"

"I never asked for you to help." She pointed out, her voice sharp. He looked at her with wide eyes. "You always just come to me right after I get dumped, okay? So don't say that I always complain to you, because I don't! You're just there."

She quickly stood up and turned to go into the house, but his voice stopped her. "Is that all I am to you?"

She turned around to see him standing as well. "What?"

"Am I just someone you can tell all your problems to without it meaning anything?" He almost looked hurt.

She but her lower lip. "Of course not-"

"That's what you said, isn't it?" He asked, walking toward her. "That I'm always just _there_."

She sighed. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Then what _did_ you mean?" He narrowed his eyes.

She threw her hands up. "Why do you even care about my love life anyway?"

"Because maybe I want to be a part of it!" He shouted.

The silence that followed his statement was deafening. She could only stare as he took a few deep breaths, his eyes still hard and focused on her. When she remained quiet, however, he sighed and walked passed her, disappearing into the house.

She just stood there, staring at the spot on the patio where he had been only moments before, her heart beating a mile a minute. Did Chase say what she think he just said?

Did he want to be _with_ her?

She felt her legs give out from underneath her as she fell to the ground, her breathing ragged. So many thoughts were running through her head that it gave her a migraine.

All this time, through all of her relationships, Chase had been there. Standing at the sidelines, watching as she failed to find love again and again, when he knew that he was the one who could give it to her.

She wanted to be angry with him. Angry that he didn't tell her. Angry that he kept this important secret from her.

But she was more angry with _herself._

How could she not have known? All those hints that he dropped about 'being blind to what was in front of her' and 'not looking in the right place'. They were about _him_.

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, or tried to at least. But she felt like she was going to be sick. Not because of who it was; the family had already established that they _weren't_ blood related. No, because of how she _hurt_ him.

She had gone on and on about how she was alone and how _Kavan_ was the only one who had been good to her. And he just sat back and took it while holding his feelings inside.

She knew what she had to do. She had to run to Chase and tell him that she loved him back. But then something stopped her. A nagging feeling in her stomach.

Did she love Chase like _that_?

Just because _he_ felt that way didn't mean that she would automatically feel the same. And she was pretty sure that he expected her to. Maybe he knew her better than she knew herself and he knew she felt the same even though she didn't know it herself?

She felt her head ache get worse.

Bree sighed and sat up, taking deep breaths. She just had to think calmly about her feelings. Calmly and rationally…

Chase had always been there for her. She knew that he cared about her, and was absolutely sure that she cared back. Ever since they were young they had had each other's backs, whether it be against Mr. Davenport or Adam or even _Eddy_.

Bree held back a smile. She always had a strong bond with Chase. She figured it was just because they only had each other, and Adam, to lean on in the world. And that was partially the reason. But, maybe, the bond was there because it was _meant_ to be…

A small laugh escaped her. Thinking about how she and Chase were 'meant to be' was ridiculous. But, at the same time, it made sense. They were practically best friends, they could tell each other everything – well, apparently not _everything_ – but _close_ to everything. It made a lot of sense actually…

Then there was the way he would smile at her. Looking back on it now, Bree realized just _why_ he always looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time. He would look at her with a form of affection that he showed _no one_ else.

She knew why now.

A strange feeling erupted just behind her abdomen. She grabbed for her stomach, confusion written all over face, as her thoughts processed. Did she love Chase? She hadn't been sure up until now…

Then it hit her. She _did_. She couldn't imagine her life without him, she _needed_ him with her. They balanced each other out perfectly.

They could talk for hours or have a comfortable silence between them, something she never had with Ethan. And, unlike Owen, she and Chase had _fun_. She always came first and vice versa, plus Chase had a positive attitude but not annoyingly so. Like Marcus, they were compatible, but not to the point of being the same person. And they were often on the same level, as _equals_, not like how it had been with Kavan.

But Chase; he had each guys' best qualities. He challenged Bree, he supported her and protected her, he loved her and he made her laugh. There was never a dull moment between them – especially in _their_ lives – and there was an innocence to their relationship yet a spark that could ignite into a forest fire.

A wave of regret washed over Bree. She had to make this right. She loved him like he loved her, she just had to tell him.

In the blink of an eye, thanks to her speed, she was in the lab where she was sure he would be. And sure enough, he was sitting at the counter, his head in his hands. He looked up when realizing that she was there and automatically stood up.

"Bree, I'm so sorry-"

"I love you." She blurted out. Not as smooth as she had planned, but at least it was out in the open now.

"What?"

She smiled as she walked toward him. "I get it now. I get why you didn't tell me at first. You had to let me figure it out for myself."

She saw the ghost of a smile on his lips. "My plan kinda failed at the end there."

"No, it didn't." She shook her head. "It made me realize that this _epic love_ that I had been searching for had been right in front of me the entire time. You."

A smile made its way onto his face as he gazed down at her. "It took you long enough."

She chuckled. "Well you didn't exactly make it easy for me."

He raised his hand up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Bree, seeing you is my favorite part of the day."

She blinked. "What?"

He raised his eyebrows. "That's what you wanted a guy to tell you, isn't it?"

She realized, remembering back to that day when she saw Ethan, that she _did_ say that. She felt a bright smile form on her lips. "It is."

"And I mean it. But, sorry, I don't have any flowers with me." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes, chuckling, and leaned against him. "I don't need them."

Suddenly they heard a gasp from behind them. They both turned to see Adam and Leo gawking at them and their close proximity.

They were about to explain when Adam smirked and turned to the young Dooley. "They're together! Pay up, bro!"

They watched as Leo rolled his eyes and pulled out a five dollar bill, smacking it into Adam's open palm.

"Wait, what do you mean _pay up_?" Chase questioned, his eyebrows furrowed.

"We had a bet to see when you two would _finally _get together." Adam shrugged. "I bet this month and Leo bet next."

Chase and Bree looked at each other before chuckling. "I would've won too if you two lovebirds hadn't acted on your feelings! Couldn't you have _waited_?"

Bree smirked. "Sorry, Leo. Love waits for no one."

Leo sighed. "Fine, I guess I'm happy for you guys. Just don't do the whole _lovey dovey_ thing in front of me, got it?"

Bree turned back to Chase. "No promises." She then leaned in and captured his lips with her own – their first kiss.

Chase smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. They heard Leo make a disgusted noise as Adam softly "awed" in the background, but that didn't stop them.

She finally had her Superman to lift her up, and he didn't plan to _ever_ let her down.

_Chase_

**Read&review! :)**


End file.
